Katie's Journey
by NateWife
Summary: Thanks to xxRubyJanetxx for the idea, (I LOVE U GIRL). Be warned this story contains violence and sexy scenes that may offend (NO FLAMERS ALLOWED)


The Greatest Pokemon Master (Katies POV)

By: Natewife

AN: Alright everyone I am writng another story but this time I don't want any flames ok? But remember that my story is rated M so it has lots of violence and sexy content. SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STUFF THEN DO NOT READ! NOW TO DAEDALLUS IX, TUEUR A GAGES JAUNE, PLATITUDES, PRINCESS LAVENDER JEWEL AND TO ANY ONE ELSE WHO IS A FUCKING DIPSHIT TO ME AND RUBY... YOU ARE ALL FUCKING FAGGOTS AND ASREHOLES WHO LIKE TO HAVE PARTIES TO FUCK EACH OTHER (AND A WHOLE LOT OF OTHER GAY SHIT)! YOU ALL SUCK!

PS THANKS TO TUI FOR THE SPELL CHECK YOU ROCK GIRL :)

CHAPTER ONE:

My voluptous hair palpitated in the wind as I woke up in the morning as the love of my life also woke up as well. "I love you SO MUCH!" I said to my husband (HIS NAME IS NATHAN DRAKE IN CASE YOU FORGOT!) , "I love you too my love." He said with his heart. I then rhubarb of bed and went to rthe wardrode to vicissitude out of my PJS (which have pictures of Nate all over them) and I vicissitude into a hoot pink tank top that helped highlight my colposinquanonious boobs with some low-cut jeans, I also masqueraded some high-heels and I moored my hair into a short ponytail. After I had finished getting dress I scrutinized at my watch and noticed it was time to pick my first pokemon, I had always wanted to be a pokemon trainer ever since I was a little as it was my destiny. I went outside after Nate kissed me to exhibited how much he loved me

I was plantigrading down the street and ran into Ruby! "HEY GF! What are you doing!" I asked, "I got a new pokemon" she parried. "WTF COOL! What is it?" I inquised "ITS A PIKAFIRE!" "OMG! YOU KNOW THATS THE BEST POKEMON OF ALL TIME?!" "YEA!" She consummated. We went to the Professor Oar's lab to discriminate what pokemon to get, I got ANOTHER PIKAFIRE as he said it is the pokemon ever that will kill all the others. We preeminented our reward by lapidating her a party at her house, all the hot boys showed up for it (minipeople was NOT THERE BECAUSE HE CAN ONLY WISH HE WAS HOT AND SEXY.) A lot of the boys were really sexy. But then OMG EDWARD SHOWED UP! "Hey sexy" I said to him, I was sad that he was already Rudy's BF because I was prerogative to be his GF. "Hi Katie, How is You?" "Much more malodorous now that you are here" I borborygmused. "I came here to say I just killed 2lax4u because he was wanting to fuck my wife (RUBY) so I TOOK HIM OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST AND ATE THEM ALIVE LOL, OH AND BTW MINIPEOPLE IS ACTUALLY MINIGHOST (YOU CAN AS THEY HAVE THE SAME STUPID NAME!) "OMG WHY ARE THEIR SO MANY FUCKING GODDAMN PERVERTS?!" I stated volputously, "THE WORLD WOULD BE MUCH BETTER IF THEY FUCKED DOWN HOLE TO SHIT!?" Edward screamed "I KNOW RIGHT" I floccinaucinihilipilificated.

TinkabellaRockafella was helping me pack for my first pokemon vagabondage, "OMG can I come with you BF?" She begged, "No its against pokemon rules I will get you a souivenr when I get back." " I stated back. That made her very whimsical so we had an BF hug and walked our seperate ways. I caught some cute pidgeys BUT NOT THOSE FUCKING ANNOYING RATTATA (Thay are ugly)!

I got to the first town which is where I killed all the gym leaders pokemon and shit, he decubitis me my badge and now I am walking to the next town. BUT THEN OMG TEAM ROOKET JUMP UP FROM A TREE AND APPEARED IN FRONT OF ME AND NATE!" "Ewwww what are you prevents doing there" Nate disgusted but team rocket had pyknic slaves (which were DAEDALLUS IX, TUEUR A GAGES JAUNE, PLATITUDES, PRINCESS LAVENDER JEWEL LOLOLOLOL).

"We are worthless without you masters" Was what all the slaves said to Team Rocket (ONLY FUCKING PERVERTS WHO ARE BABIES BECOME SLAVES FOR TEAM ROCKET!), "ATTACK THEM YOU PERVERTS!" SHOUTED TEAM ROCKET They then tried to cacoethes us but they all TRIPED AND FELL INTO THE RIVER WERE THEY RIPPED APART BY MAGICAP AND EATEN ALIVE! (THEY ARE FUCKING DUMBASSES), "YOU MORONIC FUCKERS!" TEAM ROCKED CATERWAULED AND TRIED TO ATTACK US BUT I PULLED A SWORD AND SLICED THEM IN HALF! "KATIE YOU JUST DEFEATED TEAM ROCKET!" NATE SAID "I KNOW BUT WE NEED TO KEEP MOVING!" I TRIBOLUMINESCENCED.

END OF PART 1.


End file.
